Twisted Fairytales: Snow White
by potterfan23
Summary: so this is basically my first fic and the story is kinda AU. its about Hogwarts having a school play and this play happens to be Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs. and you have no idea what a bunch of wizards can do with a fairy tale and a lot of magic.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fairytales: Snow White

Twisted Fairytales: Snow White

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and all the good stuff that come with him. Although I wish I did, but I might as well be a giant stalk of celery taking over mankind and turning them into a vegetable army of mine.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is my first fanfic so do not hunt me down and squeeze the life out of me if you do not like it. It is also not advisable to stick your foot through your computer like what Dudley did because it's just insane and you'll have a hard time explaining to your parent that you stuck your foot through the monitor because you just hated a fanfic that I wrote. You would also save a year's worth of allowance to buy a new one. I could go on for a long time, but that would be a bit pointless. Anyway, we shall proceed…

Chapter I

It was a bright Wednesday morning that woke Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were thinking that today would just be an ordinary day like yesterday.

"Can't we have _any_ kind of fun at all?" Ron said as they made their way to the first class of the day, Transfiguration. "And I mean _any_. It would at least be entertaining to see a tap dancing dragon but _still_… Since Fred and George left, it been… so boring,"

As they took their seats, Professor McGonagall had an important announcement to make.

"Listen, we teachers have come up with a special idea that I know all of you will like." She said "It's going to be full of fun and excitement" most of the students leaned forward, very eager to hear the news. "And no, Mr. Weasley, tap dancing dragons are strictly prohibited here in Hogwarts." At the mention of his name, Ron's ears went a dark shade of pink. "We are going to set up a stage play and all four houses would participate in this event." McGonagall continued. "This years play would be…" then unfolding a piece of paper and showed it to the whole class "…this"

Everyone craned their heads to see what was written.

"Oh, my God"

"No way!!"

"This can't be real… I'm _dying_…"

Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't read what was written, for they were seated at the back of the class. When the others went back to their seats, they had a clear view of what was written:

**Snow White**

**And the Seven Dwarfs**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Chapter II

"Snow White?!" the trio couldn't help but say.

"Yes, Snow White. Now it's nearly lunch time, everyone is asked to audition for a role at 1:00 pm. Auditions will be held at the Great Hall." Professor continued.

"Where everyone can see us?!" Ron said, turning red, which gave an impression that made him look like his whole head was on fire.

"Yes, where everyone cans see you. It would only be your year doing this, so I suggest you make the best out of it," then dismissed them for lunch and turned away.

"Can you believe that?! Snow White!!" Ron said whose head was still on fire.

"Well, at least it will give us a chance to show our talent in acting. This would improve our skills and who knows? This might come in handy in our fu-"Hermione was cut short by Ron's reply of "Shut up."

"Why bother with Snow White? There are loads of other stories that couldn't be _that_ bad." Harry complained.

"So," Ron said, deciding to move on. "Do you have an idea who to audition for? I'm thinking of Grumpy for two reasons: 1. I feel very grumpy right now and 2. My head looks like a flaming tomato if I want to but I'm not yet sure…

Harry had no idea who to audition for, even Hermione who wore the same expression as Harry's in her face. Harry's head was swimming in confused thoughts as they made their way to Charms with professor Flitwick trying to settle the class standing in a pile of books.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Chapter III

"Auditions for Snow white are now open!!" a voice in the Great Hall said. It was an hour after lunch and all 6th years were there in the Great Hall.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall, they noticed that it had undergone an amazing transformation. There was a table and five chairs behind it. The other end held an empty space that stood for the stage. The people who were seated were the heads of each house: Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and to everyone's horror (everyone except the Slytherins I suppose), Professor Severus Snape. But on the bright side, Prof. Dumbledore was also there, seated beside Snape, beaming at everybody.

"No way!! Snape can't be one of the judges!!" Ron said angrily, assuming the people seated were judges. "He'll sabotage Gryffndor and will just laugh at us!! There's no way I'll be auditioning for Grumpy now!!"

"Well, think of it this way, Ron" Harry said. "You feel very grumpy about Snape now, so auditioning for Grumpy wouldn't be that hard anymore. I'm seeing your face turn slightly red already." This was true. Ron's face was turning red already.

"And Snape won't be doing anything bad, not when Dumbledore's right beside him." Hermione pointed out.

"Well, okay... fine." Ron said, not really believing that Snape would not humiliate him.

"Uhmm… Hermione, what we talked about last night…" Harry started

"Yes?"

"What did you talk about?" Ron asked, wanting to appear offhand, but it was perfectly obvious that he was suspicious.

"Nothing, Ron" Hermione said loudly while giving Harry The Look.

"Sorry" Harry said inaudibly.

"So you're hiding something from me, eh?" Ron said, starting to get angry

"Of course not, Ron, it's just we want it to-" Harry and Hermione said at the same time quickly._ Too quickly, in fact _but abruptly cut short (again) by Ron's "to keep it with yourselves" then just went to the other Gryffindors, occasionally glancing a looks-could-kill stare to Harry and Hermione's place. He caught

Hermione giving Harry an exasperate look and Harry giving a "What?" as a reply, with a face that said "What did I do wrong _again_?!"


End file.
